Leg Post 122
Leg Post 122 opens with a warning of sexual imagery, for those offended by such things. The post sees Queen Ahmose in her bed when she is awakened by the presence of the god of fertility, Min. He is often depicted by Egyptians with a large erection, but she discovers that it felt just right for her as they engage in sex. However, she realises that he is merely the vessel and that she is to be impregnated by another god; Mut. She emerges from Min and places her ankh to Ahmose. The queen then sees herself transported to a world of waterfalls and rushing waters around her as the god, Khnum, has created a clay doll of a human - the daughter to be born - and places it within Ahmose's womb. She is led on by Khnum's wife, Heqet, who is a frog, through the Nile to the shore. When Heqet turns into a green-skinned human, she turns to water and goes inside Ahmose through the pelvis. The queen then wakes and the servants rush in at the sounds, but believe that she has had a fanciful dream when she tells them she will give birth to the greatest queen of Egypt. In the future, Setne, Hermes Trismegistus and Sauda finally arrive at the Tomb of Hatshepsut, the greatest queen in Egyptian history. Post Queen Ahmose NSN: Sexual imagery warning. Ahmose stirred in her sleep. The night was heavy on the land of Egypt, but the summer night air was hot and sticky. Netting surrounded the bed to keep away the insidious mosquitoes, but as the queen cracked open an eye she saw the nets shimmering with movement. A beautiful aroma filled her nostrils as she slowly sat up, bleary-eyed but curious about the strange, but wonderful scent. Her husband would be with one of the other wives, so she knew he would not be in here. The nets parted, but she could see nothing there. Despite the lack of visual presence, she felt a presence nonetheless. It was in the air, in the aether, in her mind. Her muscles relaxed, as though she were with an old lover and she lay her head back down onto the pillow. The darkness swirled above her head and coalesced into a physical form atop of her. Min, the god of fertility, had exceptionally handsome and quite a pleasant surprise for Ahmose to discover in her bed. Min: “I am sent with this gift.” One hand came to the young queen’s cheek and she could feel the supernatural texture of his black skin, it tickled her like miniature, pleasure static. She smiled up at him, basking in his radiance. His other hand came to her breast, causing her to gasp. Though his hands were now occupied, she nevertheless felt her garments being moved aside. Initially, she grew excited. Then she grew afraid. She was happy to be visited by a god, but she had seen depictions of Min many times over. And his unyielding erection was much too large for any human woman to take. She found, however, it was just right. Yet, during the elated intercourse, Ahmose felt that Min was not her true lover. Min was merely the tool for the cause. He was the instrument by which she was being made love to, by another. She clutched at the pillow behind her head, barely able to keep her eyes open, as another god merged from Min. Ahmose’s brain couldn’t calculate how two persons could exist in the same space at the same time, yet not. Min was still there, his physical form thrusting upon her, but Ahmose now saw the naked form of Mut. Ahmose reached out to grasp the queen of the gods, knowing that she could only be here for one purpose. Ra may be the king of the gods and the warden of the Egyptian people, but Mut was their mother. She was the governor of life, the spiritual mother to all Egyptians and through only her did pharaohs beget their dynastic authority. Mut’s hands caressed Ahmose’s body, sliding up her unrobed body until they reached her heart. There, Ahmose was certain she felt her own soul, her ka, shudder with the thrill of love of Mut. The god’s hands moved downwards to Ahmose’s stomach, then a little lower. She felt Min serve his purpose and then Mut’s chest blossomed into a shining ankh. The symbol of life. Though, again, Ahmose could not comprehend how she could see or understand, with her was, suddenly, another deity. She could see great waters, splashing hotly all around her. And in the middle of these ceaseless waterfalls was the god Khnum, carefully moulding a figure. A human statue. As Ahmose flew through this watery void, Khnum lifted his ram-head to look upon Ahmose like a proud grandfather. He held up the statue and it passed into the queen’s womb. Ahmose then plunged into the warm, bubbling waters and saw, swimming with her, a frog. She followed the frog as best she could and soon they both burst from the water to find that she was swimming in the Nile itself. The frog grew and shaped into the figure of a woman, albeit with green skin and yellow eyes. The woman, Ahmose realised, was wife of Khnum, Heqet. Ahmose was pulled towards the shore by Heqet, who held one hand on Ahmose’s lower abdomen at all times, while guiding her with the other. Ahmose was moving through the water, but wasn’t even swimming. She was being carried by this god of fertility. When her feet hit the soil of the riverside, she began to stride from the Nile but Heqet stopped her. The god sank downwards, she didn’t even kneel, and kissed Ahmose’s pelvis where she then changed into water and went inside Ahmose. The queen clenched her eyelids shut against the overwhelming sensations. She could barely tolerate it. There was extreme gratification that was so intense, it was also painful. She cried out. Cold struck her. She opened her eyes again and she was in her bed. The sheets were a mess and wet. The net curtains were still open. She was so wet with sweat that even the hot air felt cold. She gasped and tried to sit up, but could barely move. Servants rushed in, bewildered at the queen’s cries and set about straightening things up with confused minds. Ahmose laid a hand on her stomach. Ahmose: “I will give birth to one of the greatest rulers Egypt has ever known…” The servants looked amused. They assumed she had had some fanciful dream. Servant: “A fine king, no doubt.” Ahmose: “A queen.” Centuries later; Sauda: “Welcome, gentlemen, to the tomb of Hatshepsut. The greatest queen Egypt has known to date.” They gazed upon the colossal structure that was crafted with incredible precision symmetry. Great statues of finely crafted sandstone were tall, imposing but also beautiful and regal. She had been the first to build in this area of the Theban Necropolis, but following her grandeur, subsequent kings likewise constructed there epic tombs here, earning the land’s name Valley of Kings. Category:Post Category:Leg Post